


Trust

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, TRANS ADRIEN BECAUSE YES, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien comes out to Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something i've had in my mind for a while cause i'm tired of characters being like forced to come out

Adrien was nervous.

Ok, maybe nervous was an understatement. A ball of anxiety had turned his stomach into its home, his palms were sweaty, and he couldn’t stop shaking his leg. His driver gave him a curious look but said nothing. He had been planning this day for weeks now, and wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible.

He arrived at the bakery and rushed out of the car. He told the Gorilla he would text him when he was ready to go home and made his way into the building. The familiar warmth and smell of the bakery took over his senses, and he couldn’t help but smile. His body relaxed, and the nerves started to go away little by little. He had no reason to be nervous, he told himself.

“Adrien!” came Tom’s familiar voice. The large man came up to the blond from behind the counter and wrapped him in a hug. “How are you, son? Marinette’s getting ready upstairs.”

“Thanks sir,” Adrien replied breathless.

“You know you can call me Tom,” the baker laughed as he let go of the teen. “Well, gotta go back to the kitchen. Have fun!”

Adrien waved at the man with a nod and made his way up the stairs. He encountered Sabine who gave him a hug and rushed him to Marinette’s room.

 _It’s just a regular date. No big deal_ , he kept telling himself.

As soon as he had one foot in the room Plagg came out from his pocket and crashed against Tikki.

“PLAGG!” came the red kwami’s voice.

Marinette turned on her chair to look at the blond boy who had entered her room. “Adrien, you’re here! Hi!” she said, finishing one of her signature pigtails.

“Hey Princess,” he moved to her and gave her a small kiss. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, just one second, I’m trying to fix my hair.”

“Ah, I think it looks paw-sitively lovely when it’s down.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun. “Mhh, ok, I can try if you like it so much.”

The girl started to brush her hair with her fingers as Adrien looked at her, eyes full of love. _This is Marinette, you have nothing to fear, you can tell her_ , he told himself.

“So, what are we watching today? Alya told me about this movie that came out!” Marinette said as she took her boyfriend’s hand, both kwamis safe in her purse, and lead the way down the stairs.

The date, Adrien thanked god, went great. They watched a movie, had some ice cream, and took a walk as the sun went down. He still couldn’t believe he was dating the most wonderful girl in the world. How was it that someone like her, so caring and selfless and smart, had said yes to someone like him?

“What’s on your mind?” her lovely voice brought him back to reality. “You look worried.”

“Oh, uh,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s something I want to tell you. It needs to be somewhere private, though.”

Marinette looked around at the people in the park and nodded at his request. Sure, no one would really hear them, but she would do anything to make him feel comfortable. Especially when he had his serious face on. And so they made their way back to the bakery, up to Marinette’s room.

Adrien took a deep breath. This was it. He wanted to do it. He trusted her and loved her and she loved him and it would go well. “So, um,” he began. “There’s this thing I want to talk to you about. It’s about me.” Marinette was looking at him, all her attention on him. “You see, uh… Do you happen to know what a binder is?”

Marinette blinked at him in confusion. “Yeah, it’s that thing that squishes your boobs to make your chest look flat, something like that, right?”

“Y-yeah, something like that. So, are you familiar with, uh, why people may wear them?”

Marinette was starting to tie everything together, he could tell. “Yes,” She said slowly.

“Ok, so, uh, you’re familiar with the term transgender?” he rubbed the back of his neck again.

Marinette nodded at him, her eyes curious on his. She had most likely figured it out by now. She had, after all, figured out Chat’s identity before he found out hers. But still, she waited for Adrien to say it.

“So, what I wanted to say was that I am trans. And, uh, I trust you and I wanted you to know cause you’re very important to me. And I hope this doesn’t change things between us.” His voice became quieter as he went on.

Marinette took his hands in hers. “Of course it won’t change things between us. Thank you for telling me, I can only imagine how scared you were.” She smiled.

Adrien felt relieved. She didn’t run away. She didn’t look at him with disgust. She just smiled and thanked him for trusting her. Adrien felt lighter all of a sudden, and he placed small kissed on Marinette’s knuckles. “I’m so relieved, Princess. I trust you with my life, you know that, but I was so nervous. I haven’t told many people, not yet.”

“I’m very thankful that you trust me so much, kitty. I promise you have nothing to fear. I love you, no matter what. Nothing can change how I feel about you, ok?”

Adrien kissed Marinette, a smile on his lips. “Thank you, Purr-incess. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for making me feel safe.”

“And there we go with the puns,” Marinette face palms, gaining a laugh from Adrien.

“Ah, but you love the puns.”

“Sad but true.” Shrugged the dark-haired girl.

“Wait a sec, I got a text,” Adrien took out his phone and typed rapidly. A few seconds later he raised his eyebrows. “My Father is home for once. I’ll be joining him for dinner.”

“That’s great!” Smiled Marinette.

“Yeah. I promise to stay over some other time, though!”

“It’s fine, Adrien. Go, spend time with your dad. It’s not like we aren’t patrolling tonight anyway.”

Both kids made their way downstairs, and waited by the bakery’s door until Adrien’s car arrived.

“Well, that’s my cue,” said Adrien as he took Marinette’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “See you tonight, My Lady.” He wrapped it all with a wink and entered his car.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who waved goodbye as the car drove off. He sighed and rested his head against the car seat.

It had been  good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend trans Adrien is canon.
> 
> My Tumblr: hellisopentonight.tumblr.com


End file.
